


Alternative Endings.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Lube, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Restraints, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Khan and several of his augments escape before they can be locked down. In retaliation, he attempts to kidnap the still comatose Captain Kirk, only to be met with hostility from his first officer.Not one to take failure gracefully, Khan takes Leonard McCoy in the Captain's place, leveraging his safety against the doctor's life.But instead of returning him, he keeps Leonard as he escapes Earth.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. The begin of the end.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObssesedReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObssesedReader/gifts).



> _*This story will contain rape. Please pay attention to the tags._  
>  This story is an alternate ending to Into Darkness, but for the most part the events of the movie won't change.  
> For ObsessedReader! I hope you enjoy it, Au's are always fun to work on. Thanks for the request!

[request info and rules on my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_talla_doe/status/1309580695556091904?s=20)

* * *

* * *

The quiet of the hospital room was broken by the soft, rhythmic beeps of the vitals monitor, showing Jim’s slow but steady heartbeat on the screen above his bed. It’s blue glow filled the otherwise dark room, only barely illuminating the figure sleeping beneath it. For a moment he thought the room had been empty; Jim had shifted in his sleep, and was obscured by blankets from the door way. A second slightly paler pile of clothe beside the bed- Leonard sighed softly as he spotted a figure slumped in the chair by Jim’s side.

_Not sleeping, no doubt._ He thought with a scoff. The half Vulcan was, of course, sound asleep, head tipped against his own shoulder. Someone must have been in earlier, because there was a blanket spread across his lap, and although he showed no signs of being awake in the last hour, there was the corner of a padd clutched in his hand, half buried in the blankets covering his lap. Another blanket was tucked around his shoulders, hiding much of his dark hair.

Leonard smiled fondly at the soft image, and although he would deny it if threatened with torture, he tiptoed around to Jim’s opposite side to check on him so as not to disturb either of them. There was no change – he didn’t need to actually be physically in the room to check vitals, with them being connected to the hospital server he could monitor Jim from home if he wanted. But it made him feel better, seeing his sleeping face. 

Corpses looked very different from sleeping people, regardless of what people said. Jim’s eyelashes twitched in his sleep, his face pale but all the tiny blood vessels filled with rich, living blood. The dried out colour of his cracked lips looked harsh, but it was nothing compared to the bloodless blue they had been at the beginning of the treatment.

He was truly _asleep_ , just recovering from the strain of everything he’d been through. Hell, given his life style, Bones wouldn’t be surprised if his body was catching up on all the missed sleep of the last few years. There were two guest chairs in the private suite; trying to keep it down, he sat down on the edge, and just watched the pair sleep.

He sighed softly, finally feeling like they could relax. Jim’s brain scans were normal. He was just in REM sleep. At this point Leonard might not even call it a coma.

They’d done it; They’d all survived despite the odds.

He relaxed back into the chair, elbows braced on the arms and fingers steepled to rest against his chin. His white hospital uniform rode up uncomfortably in this position, the ridiculous darts on the legs bunching uncomfortably in the crotch.

Leonard was contemplating if it would ruin the mood of the moment if he dug the harsh line of fabric out of the crease of his hip, when a cloaked figure stepped into the room, leaving the door ajar behind them so a sliver of light fell across the floor and crossed the foot of Jim’s bed. It stopped just short of touching his face, leaving Leonard with a margin of deniability about the identify of the person in the bed.

Admittedly, he only jumped to his feet out of guilt; nothing was overly suspicious about someone wandering the halls of the hospital, and plenty of folks had tried to sneak in to see Jim over the last few weeks.

“Ah, excuse me- this is a private room. If you’re lost, I can show you to where you’re trying to get to?” he offered, immediately wincing. It was a matter of habit.

The figure was tall, and their hood was deep so he couldn’t see their face to guess at their species. They ignored him, stepping closer to the biobed; Leonard was on his feet, ready to dart between them, but Spock had been woken by the noise. The Commander didn’t look pleased at the disruption, a faint furrow in his brow, dark hair mused from sleep.

“These facilities are private; you will need to leave.” He practically chipped the words out, they were so icy and precise. Leonard shivered.

_For a desert species they sure can be frosty_.

The stranger in the doorway didn’t acknowledge them- their attention remained fixed on Jim, asleep and helpless as snow white in her glass coffin. The longer they stood there, the more Leonard doubted this was an over-enthusiastic fan, come to pay their respects to their fallen captain.

“Spock, don’t let them near Jim,” Said Leonard softly, and then he announced much louder, “You should leave. Security has been alerted. We don’t want trouble here.”

The cloaked figure chuckled.

“Is that so? Some how I doubt that.”

Ice ran down his spine.

_I know that voice._

The stranger didn’t push down their hood – too smart to be flagged by the cameras. But Leonard _knew_ who that was.

“ _Khan_ ,” he hissed, surprising himself with the venom. “How the hell did you get loose?”

The augment seemed pleased by his reaction, turning to give Leonard a look. He imagined he was smirking. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Doctor. Alas, I’m not a storybook villain, and I’m not going to waste time telling you all my horrible plans.”

He slid something free of his sleeve. It glinted in the low light.

Leonard realized at the last second, as Spock lunged at Khan, that the Commander hadn’t seen the needle- it was on Leonard’s side, only visibly because Khan was backlit by the open door. He likely hadn’t even realized the doctor could see it with his _weak human eyes_. He didn’t stop and think about what he was doing; Leonard lunged and grabbed for Khan’s arm, trying to knock the needle from his grip. It was like hitting a bar of steel. He grunted in pain as his soft hospital shoes slid on the floor, loosing traction, and caught a glimpse of Spock, crouched over the Captain’s prone form, and the flash of the red medical alarm.

“Code Blue,” He grunted, and the computer chirped. Immediately, a siren sounded down the hall, signaling a heart failure. There would be people swarming the room in seconds, much faster than a security alarm.

If Khan didn’t want witnesses, he’d have to leave.

Leonard had only a moment to feel smug, before he felt the sting of a needle pushing into the top of his thigh, and the cold rush of whatever was in it as Khan emptied the contents into his system.

_Oh fu-_

The world went black.


	2. Wrong guy, wrong situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan takes his frustrations out on his captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone needs the warning, this will be a very dark fic! starting with this chapter.

* * *

* * *

The ship shuddered as it took off, and Leonard slumped farther down the pole with a groan. He tried to catch himself as he woke, but found his hands were cuffed to the centre structural support pole of the shuttle, and he slumped awkwardly, shoulder hitting the pole.

“What...?” Leonard muttered, catching himself on his elbow as the ship shuddered again. It felt like they were leaving _atmosphere_. He wrapped both hands around the support and shuffled to his knees, the white of his uniform already scuffed and dirty, smeared down his side with a line of grey like he’d been laid on the dirty ground while he was unconscious. 

“That’s a good look on you, doctor,” said a sly voice from the front of the shuttle.

Leonard bristled, bracing himself before looking up at Khan with a carefully blank face. The augment _tsk_ ed at him, pushing away from the door from he had been lounging against, and prowled towards Leonard; the doctor tensed involuntarily, jerking his captured wrists so the metal cuffs clanged harshly against the pole. His wrists stung, skin reddened from the motion, but that was all he accomplished.

Khan smiled, slow and cruel. “Oh _doctor_ , are you angry?” he asked, as he crouched down just outside of Leonard’s range, but Leonard wasn’t about to try to get closer to him. He leaned away, as far as his restraints would let him.

“They won’t give you what you want.” He said, with bitter surety. Khan tilted his face, studying Leonard like he was an animal, in a pen at the zoo; intriguing, but not a threat.

“I know.” A small, fleeting smile. “In all honestly, I only took you to be petty. They will _miss_ you, but your rank is far too low to risk a rescue mission.” He shrugged, and stood. “I was being perhaps a bit childish. But when you and Spock stopped me from stealing Kirk,” he sighed, sitting on the bank of seats across the isle, facing Leonard.

His eyes were cold, without pity or remorse. It was just a statement of fact, delivered to be _polite_ , or maybe make conversation. From his observations, Khan didn’t enjoy being bored.

_Maybe the cryo-ice got into heart while he was frozen._ Leonard bit his lip to keep the panicked laughter from bubbling out his mouth, _or maybe he’s always been an ice-cold killer_.

“But you know what? No one tried very hard to stop me from stealing _you_.”

Leonard would have rolled his eyes, if he weren’t certain that as unstable as Khan was, he was likely to pull them out with his fingers for the offense.

“I doubt anyone seriously thought you would _take_ me. I don’t have a pleasant reputation, you know. And you _have_ met me before.” Leonard said dryly.

He knew what Khan was trying to do, and he had to admit that at the back of his mind, he knew Khan was right- Starfleet wouldn’t be looking for him. He didn’t expect Kirk to wake up for several weeks, and by then- well, he didn’t really want to think about it. _Dead, probably_.

Khan studied him, gaze flicking down Leonard’s form. Abruptly, he stood, dismissing him.

“We will be leaving this ship soon. I have something more suited for the journey cloaked near by.” He paused in the doorway, and the smile he gave Leonard chilled him to his bones. “And doctor? Please, by all means, feel free to fight back. I like it when you squirm.”

~*~

He told himself he wouldn’t fight him, wouldn’t struggle when it came time to switch ships, but Leonard’s instincts were biting at his heels like a scared dog. He’d sat quietly on the cold floor for what he had to guess was an hour, keeping his head down and his sharp togue to himself. But he shied away from the augment when he stepped towards him, strained his arms to their full length and then some to put as much distance as he could between himself and Khan’s hands; long fingered, refined hands, no doubt his lack of callouses a result of his high healing factor. Hard to develop them when you didn’t blister in the first place.

Khan curled his fingers around Leonard’s wrist, and his touch was hot. Hot, and _strong_ – when he didn’t immediately do anything, Leonard flinched first, and tried to pull away, only to be stopped by his stonelike grip. Of course, Khan smiled – soaking in his fear.

“ _Tut tut_ , doctor McCoy. You’re being a bad guest.” Scolded Khan, as he unlocked one of his handcuffs, and dragged Leonard closer to him. The doctor stumbled towards him, unable to resist his superior strength – although he tried, abandoning dignity in his struggle.

“You’re being a bad host.” He hissed, holding n arm crossways to shield himself from Khan.

Khan ignored his barb, reeling Leonard in closer, their breaths – Leonard’s fast and panicked, Khan’s fast with sick excitement- the only sound aside from the squeak of his soft soled, indoor shoes sliding across the flooring of the shuttle. The result of the tug-of-war was inevitable, Leonard ending up nestled against Khan’s chest in a sick parody of an embrace, his face flushed from his struggles, one wrist held painfully tight in Khan’s hand. The augment’s other arm stroked softly down Leonard’s back, toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck, while Leonard pushed at his chest in an attempt to get away. He might as well have been trying to shove a brick wall over with his hands, for all the effect it had on his captor.

“Didn’t I tell you, I _like_ it when you struggle?” Purred Khan, his breath right against Leonard’s ear, and stroked his hand down his uniformed back and pushed against Leonard’s tailbone, driving his hips forward so the doctor ground himself against Khan’s hardening erection. Leonard flinched backwards, but there was nowhere for him to go. His heart felt like it would beat its way out of his chest; thundering, and yet made of ice.

He had never considered _this_ might be something he would suffer at the lunatic’s hands. Torture, a horrible death, maybe.

But not rape.

He sucked a shallow breath in, shivering with tension as Khan held him there, long enough for the threat to be perfectly clear, and then released him abruptly, allowing Leonard to spring away from him only to be jerked back - still caught by his wrist like a fox in a trap. The doctor’s own momentum knocked him to his knees, scuffing his already dirtied uniform, and Khan used his captive wrist to pull him physically to his feet.

“Come along, Doctor, our ship awaits.”

He dragged him, resistant and cursing, through the airlock.


	3. paying someon else's tithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard pays for the actions of the Enterprise, and James T. Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the dirty stuff. absolutely no plot at all.

* * *

* * *

He could tell from the airlock setup that this was a bigger ship; warp capable. Where ever Khan was taking him, it was far away. Leonard struggled, kicking out at him and throwing his weight against the walls as hard as he could, but Khan simply held him by the back of his uniform jacket like a puppy, and dragged him on board, while twisting Leonard’s captive wrist up behind his back.

_“Auto sequence enabled. Stand by for decoupling.”_ Chimed the computer, in a cool impassive female voice. The hatch closed behind them with a hiss of air, and Khan threw Leonard against the wall of the airlock, hard enough to stun the doctor. He slumped down the door to the floor, although he wasn’t there for long; Khan finished what he was doing, and dragged Leonard back to his feet. Khan pressed against his body, pinning him to the wall with the weight of him, while the doctor rasped harshly for breathe, blinking the black spots out of his eyes.

“Now _doctor_ ,” he purred, and his tone was dangerously pleasant, “I believe I warned you about struggling.”

He had Leonard by the jaw, tilting his face up. He was about mid-waist to Khan, looking up his body to those frigid, remorseless eyes. Leonard panicked; his legs kicking uselessly, heels squeaking against the rubber floors. But even twisting his hands in the material of Khan’s jacket didn’t get him leverage; the augment held his jaw open with one hand, squeezing it painfully until Leonard gave in with a muffled cry, and undid the zipper of his pants with his other hand.

He hissed, pleased, and Khan pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly in front of Leonard’s nose. It was long and thick, flushed at the tip— and Leonard’s breath rushed out of him in shock. _He wouldn’t._

But Khan smirked down at him, his grip tightening until Leonard opened his mouth with a grunt of pain. He ran his cockhead around the edge of his lips, smearing precum across them, and Khan looked quite pleased with himself.

“You have a lovely mouth, doctor, but it really is prettier when you aren’t speaking.” He forced his way into Leonard’s mouth as he spoke, his voice excited and breathless.

His cock was thick on Leonard’s tongue, hot, and he recoiled at the taste of it. But Khan switched his grip to Leonard’s hair, and simply twisted his brown hair in his fingers until the doctor stopped struggling, and relaxed his jaw, letting his captor thrust into his mouth.

It quickly hurt to stretch his jaw wide enough to accommodate him, and he was _large_ – Leonard hadn’t done this before but it was a hunch that Khan was more _generously endowed_ then the average male. His cock was heavy on Leonard’s tongue, tasting like salt and skin, and he was drooling from the stretch; he could feel it dribbling down his chin, just like he could feel the tears leaking down his face.

It wasn’t really a struggle. Leonard had no leverage, and no ability to overcome Khan’s greater strength. His only real path to survival was to stop fighting him, and let his body be degraded, and hope it was enough to buy his life. Breathing shallowly through his nose, he closed his eyes, and tried to relax; Khan slipped farther into his mouth, and the augment groaned in pleasure.

He thrust slowly, lost in the sensations, but when Leonard didn’t struggle, Khan stopped, and after a moment pulled out. His wet cock dragged against his captive’s face, leaving a streak of saliva along one cheekbone.

“Well, it’s no _fun_ if you don’t struggle. At least make this worth my while.” He wiped his thumb with mock tenderness along the edge of Leonard’s lip, cleaning the shiny line of spit that had spilled over it. “If you’re going to be so _boring,_ I won’t even keep you.”

His threat had no real edge to it; one way or another, he was going to enjoy keeping the doctor. His pretty little consolation prize. But Leonard didn’t need to _know_ he intended to keep him; it was more fun to watch him squirm and beg then it was to deal with stoic heroism.

Khan had had more then enough of heroes.

He admired the way his tears really made his eyes stand out, lashes darkened by tears; the doctor was not a shy individual, staring up at Khan despite the obvious fear in his expression. He touched the end of one of his tear tracks, savoring the way he flinched away from him.

“Come now, doctor, I think you can do better than that.” oh, it was wonderful to see the heat of hatred in his eyes. _No fury like the anger of a gentle man_. “Beg me.” Khan taunted.

For a moment he thought he wouldn’t, that he was too proud, to stubborn. But then the doctor’s gaze darted away, and two new tears slid down his fair cheeks, and Khan knew he _had_ him.

“P-please, don’t kill me.” It was barely a whisper, but he savoured it.

His consolation prize was _sweet._

Khan all but purred, vicious satisfaction making his hands quick- too quick, too rough, as he pulled the doctor to his feet, and slammed him against the bulkhead. His face was pressed against the tiny window in the air lock, and through his watering eyes, Leonard could see the distant Earth.

“Please-Please don’t, don’t _do this_ , please—” he gasped out, panic surging as he felt Khan’s hand worm its way under the band of his uniform pants, sliding along the skin until he could unlatch them. They loosened, slipping down his hips, and pooling on the floor with a soft hiss of fabric.

He froze, eyes fixed on the distant marble of Earth, childishly small from this distance – far away from any help or rescue.

“Oh _doctor_ ,” Khan’s voice was a velvet purr, his lips brushing the curl of Leonard’s ear. One hand was still restraining the doctor, holding his arms twisted against his back, and pushing him against the airlock door. Khan’s body against his was hot in contrast to the cold bulkhead, and if he spontaneously caught fire, Leonard wouldn’t have been surprised.

Sweat dripped down the hollow of his spine, hidden under his clothes. But the augment pressed his nose against Leonard’s hair, and sniffed deeply, like he would from a rose.

“You smell _beautiful_. All that fear. Where is that foolish human pride now?” He taunted, voice soft in the parody of intimacy, as his hands stripped Leonard of his underwear, pushing them down his thighs. His touches were unhurried, slow and exploratory gestures – claiming in nature, of course. Leonard understood Khan, perhaps better than the monster was giving him credit for.

Khan would not _hurt_ him, because his arrogance demanded he prove that in _all_ things, he was exceptional. As a ruler, a conqueror, a warrior.

_A lover._

But no amount of spit was going to make that _tree_ fit inside him. Leonard grimaced at the thought, twisting his face away from Khan’s, and tried to force his tense body to relax.

Khan chuckled.

“I have no intention of taking you dry, doctor. If only for my own benefit.”

A soft snick of something opening beyond his view. Moments later, cold, slick fingers pushed between his legs, and Khan fondled his sack as Leonard hissed in surprised, dual sensations of pleasing slickness mixed with unpleasant cold. His skin grew quickly messy, excess lubricant sliding down his thighs and getting trapped in the hair of his groin as Khan amused himself with slicking up all of Leonard’s crotch, groping him and rolling his testicles and limp penis in his large hand until they were covered in the oily substance. It had no scent, and warmed quickly on Leonard’s skin, until his every shift was slick and smooth.

Khan poured the oil straight down his crack, letting it drizzle over his hole, and while it was still cold and Leonard was recoiling away from it, pushed a finger into his captive. The doctor hissed out a curse, but the penetration wasn’t painful, just invasive and surprising. Khan pushed his finger in and out of him a few times, experimentally, and then withdrew it; Leonard’s legs were shaking, shoulders tight and back cold with fear and apprehension. But two fingers returned, freshly slicked, and something cold and fearful in his chest unlocked.

Khan wasn’t focused on his pleasure, only on stretching his body; but that didn’t stop him from leaning in and hissing the vilest things in Leonard’s ear as his fingers delved inside him. Two became three an Leonard grunted, the discomfort edging on pain, and only then did Khan begin to rub the pads of his long fingers around inside him, searching for something; Leonard’s hips jerked as Khan pressed, too _damn hard_ on his prostate and made his ears ring and spots dance across his vision. He didn’t think he’d said anything, but the way the augment backed off, but didn’t leave it alone after, tormenting him with sensation, made Leonard think he’d shouted.

He wasn’t hard, but his heart was hammering, and unwanted pleasure ripped up his spine at every touch. The window in front of his face was fogged with his own breath, and sweat dripped from his brow.

The contact was only _not enough_ , or _way too much_ , and his knees felt week, stomach tense, sick wet desire churning his gut. Khan’s fingers made a lewd noise as they thrust in and out of his body, pushing more lube down his thighs; enough that, body hot as it was, it almost felt like _he_ was squirting it out. He shivered, and squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his forehead to the cold glass.

He winced when the fingers playing with his body finally pulled back, with a wet noise. He felt _empty_ , missing the heat and the pleasure, and even the fleeting impulse brought hot shame.

The weight holding his arms let up, as Khan released them and backed up, and Leonard let them drop from scrunched up at his back, to hanging useless at his sides, pins and needles roaring to life in his hands and forearms. He could squeeze his hands shut when he tried, but it hurt, so he stopped- it wasn’t like he could fight off Khan. Hands took each globe of his ass, and squeezed them, and then pulled them apart, exposing his shiny, stretched hole to Khan’s eyes.

He was scared again.

There was something hot, brushing against his skin. Khan was tormenting him, silent now with his sharp tongue, but this was worse – nothing to distract Leonard from the sensation of him dragging his slick, hot cockhead though the lubricant spread all over Leonard’s skin, rubbing his heavy cock between Leonard’s cheeks with a deep, pleased groan- it was long, too long, and he had already choked on how thick it was, he wasn’t going to-

Leonard sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as Khan’s hot penis dragged against the sensitive, overstimulated rim of his hole, and caught, hovering just shy of breeching him.

The hands exposing his hole slid to hold his hips, and Leonard _couldn’t_ move away; he might as well have been in docking clamps. Slowly, Khan pushed forward, the thick, heavy head moving inside Leonard at a snail’s pace.

He felt like his heart was going to explode. It was too big, the stretch was too much, but the slide kept going, slick and easy despite his tension. Khan pushed at the same pace, and the head of his cock popped in. Relief was brief, as it flared after the head, and Leonard was panting open mouthed, staring unseeingly out the small window, all attention turned inward. Khan watched his reaction avidly, pulling the doctor’s hips backwards to meet his own, until he was nestled between his stick cheeks, buried to the root inside his body.

Tall than him, he had been bending his knees and hunching, a gentleman’s gesture, but Khan was no gentleman; pushing the federation doctor to the wall, and pinning him against the bulkhead, Khan stood at his full height, hips wedged between the doctor’s leg’s so the man had to scramble on his toes, eyes wide as he sank further onto Khan’s cock.

He gave him no more time, at the limit of his meagre mercy; holding the man firmly, Khan began to thrust, pulling out halfway, and shoving back inside. Fast, harsh thrusts, that shook the federation doctor like a rag doll. Low noises rose from the man, perhaps the beginning of protests, but each one barely formed before Khan fucked it from his lips, pushing his fragile human body against the wall.

In little time, the man’s brown hair was damp with sweat, his disheveled white uniform top stinking of it; he cried out each time Khan pushed into him, but the hard cock smearing the bulkhead with glossy precum spoke of a more pleasurable source to his distress.

He _wanted_ to hurt him. Desperately. But as vicious atrocities would go, he would need to keep a lid on his revenge plans, lest he kill his only bargaining chip in his anger.

_But this?_

He thrust into him, relishing the way his captive’s body squeezed down around his invading cock.

_This was enough_.

He reached around, and held him by the chin, forcing his face against the window, as the computer chimed engines ready.

“Look, doctor. You don’t want to miss this,” Oh how he would enjoy this. Tugging his legs wider so all of the Doctor’s weight rested on Khan, his feet entirely off the ground now, he pinned him to the wall with his own body. His hips kept a slow, rhythmic thrusting, not as deep from this angle, but he compensated by reaching around the federation doctor and grabbing his slicked, hard cock.

The man struggled, of course. Didn’t want to acknowledge what this was doing to his body, didn’t want any more pleasure, but his hands weren’t strong enough to pry Khan’s away from his body; Khan stroked his dick slowly, fingers curled around its length. His greased thighs were spread against the wall, making lewd sloppy noises to accompany every thrust.

“Look, and watch, doctor.” He warned. He could hear the warp engines hum, although he doubted the doctor could. “Watch your hope disappear.” He sped up his hand, mismatching his hand and thrusts so the doctor was caught between the two, driven higher and higher, matching the whine of the engines—

_Now._

They jumped to warp, and the doctor’s body tensed, face going slack in realization; horror played across his face, just in time for his body’s forced orgasm to crash over him.

Khan watched his expression in the small round window, warp stars streaming behind them. The doctor’s body was tense and warm, and he stroked him through his orgasm, until his eyes fluttered, and his face went lax – the man passed out, he realized belatedly.

_Fainted. Shock_.

Heat curled in his gut.

Khan thrust slowly into his heat, and the federation doctor’s body clenched against the intrusion.

_Wonderful._

Well. No one had ever accused Khan of being a good man. He resettled Leonard’s limp body, arms crossed tight around his chest, and tugged his shirt collar open so he could suck and lick at his neck as he quickened his pace. He had liked the idea of filling the doctor as he squirmed and fought, but it was even better to think about how he would wake with Khan’s teeth marks in his neck, no dermal regenerators available, the possibility he would scar from it- slick under his clothes, cum dripping from his stretched, well fucked hole.

Khan shivered. He could imagine how horrified he’d be. He was delightful.

The doctor was rousing, head moving from side to side, breath picking up. His eyes were distant and confused, but Khan could see them clear as he realized what was happening to him, his body being used; impaled and stretched by Khan’s cock, each thrust pushing involuntary noises from the man. His face flushed, embarrassment he hadn’t shown since the start rising. Shame made tears prickle in his eyes, and Khan smiled.

He came deep inside the doctor with a satisfied moan, holding him tight as he struggled at the sensation, flooding the man with shot after shot of hot cum. He would be dripping it the rest of the trip, and the idea made Khan shiver with delight, making his finish that much more satisfying.


End file.
